


Meteor Shower

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ophelia is only mentioned, Owain centric, Post-Game(s), Secrets, Stargazing, meteor shower, no babyrealms bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Odin has been keeping a secret from his husband and his daughter for far too long. The night of a promising meteor shower is a good opportunity to finally come clean.
Relationships: Hinata/Odin (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Meteor Shower

It wasn’t rare that Odin couldn’t sleep. It seemed most nights he was up hours after he said he would be asleep.

He was beginning to resemble Niles, neck craned up towards the Heavens. But unlike Niles, his eyes weren’t trained on the moon. They darted back and forth, making shapes between the stars.

The soft sounds of summer drifted in and out of his ears, the air finally cool enough for him to enjoy the outdoors.  
Hoshido summers were oppressive at best. Very rarely did the rain let up, and when it did, the heat weighed down like a ball and chain.  
However, that night was clear, allowing all the denizens of the night to show themselves.

The stars brought him a peace little else could. A reminder of times long past, perhaps.  
If Odin moved his sleeve, he could see the most obvious reminder of a time he could never forget. His brand was returning, bolder and bolder every day.

Hinata had noticed. Of course he had. A husband didn’t often miss something on his beloved’s body. But he had the good grace not to mention it.

Odin didn’t know what to tell him. Didn’t know how to tell him. There was so much history he wasn’t fond of dredging up.  
But Hinata deserved to know who he married. No matter how painful it was to Odin to admit.  
After all, Odin would be returning home soon. Perhaps it was time he began to use his old name.

“Odin?” 

Odin startled. Speak of the devil, it seemed.

He turned around to see Hinata, hair ruffled from sleep, standing in the doorway. It was out of its knot for the night, spilling down his back in waves. His eyes gleamed amber in the moonlight. His sleeping clothes were falling off his shoulders.

“Hinata!” Odin exclaimed. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his voice down. It wouldn’t do to wake their daughter. “I-I was-”  
“Did you get up for the meteor shower too?” Hinata asked, perking up.  
“Meteor shower?”  
“Yeah! Every year, Hoshido has this giant meteor shower. It’s so beautiful! Seems like your type of thing,”

Hinata came to stand beside Odin, hands grabbing onto the railing. He clung on, allowing himself to bend backwards.  
The light in his eyes melted Odin’s heart. He couldn’t be the one to snuff out that light, even accidentally.

“Does this event go by a name?” Odin attempted to put on his grandiose voice but found it lacking.  
If Hinata noticed, he didn’t say anything.  
“Mhm. It’s called the Promise Shower. Y’know, it’s said that if you wish on the meteors, it’s ten times more powerful than a wish on a star and it’ll _definitely_ come true!” 

Hinata straightened his posture, meeting Odin’s eyes.  
“Ah, but my sunshine, how could a wish be granted if I have nothing to wish for?” Odin asked.  
Hinata snickered. 

“You shouldn’t try to lie, Odin. You’re really bad at it.”   
Odin’s heart stuttered. Did he already know?  
“Or is it perhaps the one who knows my heart’s truth has revealed himself?”  
“I think it can be both.” 

Hinata reached out and grabbed Odin’s hand, running a thumb over his knuckles. Odin brought Hinata’s hand to his lips, unwilling to let go.  
His mother’s ring fit oddly well on Hinata’s finger. The crest looked like it belonged to Hinata all along.

“I know my wish!” Hinata exclaimed, suddenly. It was nearly enough for Odin to drop his grip.  
“What would it be that your radiant heart so ardently desires?”  
“You’re not supposed to say until the shower is over! Get your wish ready, now, quickly!”

Hinata turned away from Odin, still keeping hold of his hand. His eyes were once more trained on the stars.  
Odin followed his lead and watched the sky, wracking his brain for a wish.

As the first meteor streaked through the sky, blazing a light green trail, Odin made his wish.

Gently, he tugged Hinata towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Hinata reciprocated, slipping his arm around Odin’s waist.

It was the perfect moment. Five syllables and the hardest part would be over. He just had to get his throat to work.  
The words wouldn’t come. It was four words and he couldn’t even spit them out.

“My…”   
No going back.

“My name is Owain.”

Hinata rested his head on Owain’s shoulder. For a moment, Owain didn’t think he’d been heard, given how content Hinata seemed at the revelation.

“Thank you for telling me. Owain.”  
How Owain had _longed to hear his husband say his true name. He just hadn’t expected to hear it so gently, so soon.  
It felt as if half the weight of the world dropped off his shoulders in an instant.  
Yet still, something about the situation wasn’t quite right._

_“How are you just...okay with this?” He found himself asking.  
Hinata sighed, nestling further into Owain’s side.  
“I’ve known since we met that you were keeping things from me. And I know I’ve barely scratched the surface. But I love ya, Owain. And we’ll figure it out. And...thanks. For making my wish come true.”_

_For a moment, neither of them spoke. Hinata, enthralled with the phenomena the sky above presented, Owain absorbing his husband’s words._

_In his mind, he could see the rolling fields of Ylisse. He could see Ylisstol in all her splendor. The frozen mountains of Ferox, the sprawling deserts of Plegia. In his mind’s eye, he could see it all._

_Only this time, when he looked, he pictured his hand in Hinata’s. He pictured his daughter held fast in his other arm.  
He pictured Hinata trying to stumble through the Ylissean language, and Ophelia meeting her grandmother._

_Owain smiled, focusing up at the sky.  
That was for tomorrow._

_Tonight, it was him, his most beloved one, and dazzling meteors._


End file.
